Sons of the Raven
The Sons of the Raven was a Codex Astartes-compliant Loyalist Space Marine Chapter of unknown Founding and origin. Based on their Chapter name, they are highly suspected of having been a rare Successor Chapter of the venerable First Founding Raven Guard Chapter. Almost nothing is known about this Chapter in the Imperial records other than their participation in the campaign against the Forces of Chaos and the Hell-Forge of Sarum, where the Sons of the Raven were utterly annihilated in 416.M37. Chapter History Notable Campaigns *'The Martyred Sons (416.M37)' - Inquisitor-Lord Antonius Coil of the Ordo Malleus discovered the current location of the nomadic Hell-Forge of Sarum while conducting an Exterminatus against the Warp-tainted Hive Worlds of Goleonda IX, and moved to see it destroyed at last. Along with warships committed from Battlefleet Reductus and several Militarum Tempestus regiments, he mobilised the aid of three Space Marine Chapters, the Sons of the Raven, Celestial Guard and the Brazen Claws, to strike deep into the perilous Golgotha Wastes against this nightmarish thorn in the Imperium's side. Within sight of the baleful world, the Imperial fleet was ambushed on all sides by the pale warships of the Warp Ghosts and corrupted Black Wings Chaos Space Marines and the horrific Daemon Engines of their Dark Mechanicus allies of Sarum. In the brutal seventeen hour void battle which followed, the Imperial fleet was encircled and slowly torn to pieces both from without and from within as Daemons ripped open passages into realspace deep onboard the stalwart vessels. Only the Chapter fleet of the Brazen Claws broke free from the trap without crippling losses, while the human contingent of the Imperium's strike forces was annihilated to the last. The ravaged Celestial Guard Chapter would take nearly a century to rebuild from its grievous losses from its stores of gene-seed, swearing bitter vengeance against the Warp Ghosts. The fleet-based Sons of the Raven Chapter, not one of whom escaped the deadly trap, was declared martyred and the great Bell of Lost Souls in the Tower of Heroes on Terra tolled to mourn their passing. Eighteen standard years later, a corrupted Warspite-class Battle-Barge, believed once to have been the Seraphina Carricus of the Sons of the Raven Chapter, was encountered transporting a Warp Ghosts raiding force off Mezoa XV, the withered face of Jo'sun Hernezu the martyred Chapter's last master worn by its revenant captain. Notable Sons of the Raven *'Chapter Master Jo'sun Hernezu' - Jo'sun Hernezu was the last Chapter Master of the Sons of the Raven Chapter. He died while trying to escape an ambush set by the Warp Ghosts Chaos Space Marine warband near the Hell-Forge of Sarum. His withered face is now worn by the Revenant Captain of that warband. Chapter Fleet *''Seraphina Carricus'' (Warspite-class Battle Barge) - The Seraphina Carricus was part of the Sons of the Raven's Chapter fleet before the Chapter's annihilation. It was captured and now serves the Warp Ghosts Heretic Astartes. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Sons of the Raven's Chapter colours are not listed in current Imperial records. Chapter Badge The Sons of the Raven's Chapter badge is not listed in current Imperial records. Sources *''Imperial Armour Volume Thirteen - War Machines of the Lost & The Damned'', pg. 22 es:Hijos del Cuervo Category:S Category:Imperium Category:Raven Guard Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Founding